


Impostor

by Remo_Yakuni



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remo_Yakuni/pseuds/Remo_Yakuni
Summary: "A technical accident?" A worried voice echoed across the cafeteria, where most astronauts gather. "Well yes, but it seems like it is more of a sabotage" another one spoke. Ivory is currently confused. Confused of the situation. Lately, there have been mechanical damages in the ship. Some in which are critical. They were about to return on Earth after they were assigned to go to space. But right now, they have a bigger problem: The sabotages in the ship.
Kudos: 1





	Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Remo here (: This is my first story that I did. And I'm pretty much new to this process so please leave some suggestions below for me to read. Also a reminder, this book is a series- Aight idk what I'm saying but please enjoy this story (:

"A technical accident?" A worried voice echoed across the cafeteria, where most astronauts gather. "Well yes, but it seems like it is more of a sabotage" another one spoke. Ivory is currently confused. Confused of the situation. Lately, there have been mechanical damages in the ship. Some in which are critical. They were about to return on Earth after they were assigned to go to space. But right now, they have a bigger problem: The sabotages in the ship.  
"Sabotage? I don't understand. But why now? We literally are nearing Earth." Tan said, a shocked expression across his face. "Who knows, we never know." Azure remarked. She looks surprisingly calm. "Not only that" Iris said. "The sabotager also managed to sabotage the system, obviously. Which made us have tasks" "Tasks?" Ivory blurted out all of a sudden. "Yeah, tasks. 100 of them. But they aren't really critical so we will be safe." Iris sort of tried to calm down the negative feelings in the air. "But how about the sabotager? They might strike again" Amber asked. "I don't know. We'll have to be careful then."  
"Wait, with THAT many tasks we can't manage to finish it. And if we don't we'll probably get lost or something" Juniper said. "But I do have an idea. We separate all the tasks to each one of us. Now let me calculate." As Juniper was about to tell how many tasks they'll have, the watch that is attached to all their wrists beeped. All in all showing 10 tasks and where it is. "Oh uh, well. 10 tasks I guess. I think we should end the meeting now." "I have a question." Rose asked as they were about to go. "Where should we meet when we are finished?" "Here. At the cafeteria. Anyways, any more questions?" Juniper asked in which no one did. So the meeting ended. Most of them walked in pairs and groups out of the cafeteria

\--

"Seriously? Ten tasks?" Tan remarked as they passed through navigation "Yeah. Ten. I can't believe we have to do 10 tasks. I mean, I'd rather get stabbed than to make 10 tasks. Yeesh, this reminds me of elementary days." Remarked Azure. Ivory chose to go with Zure and Tan since they were the only ones she knew. "Tell me about it" Ivory chuckled. Suddenly, Tan flinched and looked at his right. "Did you guys hear that?" Tan was unsteady. Zure was confused. 

"Hear what?"

"I don't know. It sounds like someone stepping on something metal. But it sounds faint."

"I don't know man. Stop hallucinating lmao" Ivory teased. Tan got embarrased. From what Ivory knew, Tan seems to be the type of person who seems lazy but is actually good at paying attention. Well, sometimes. "Okay jeez. Sorry for that." Just as they were about to pass by shields, they heard an emergency siren.


End file.
